


Nobody Likes a Cockblock/Секс-блокировка никому не по нутру

by Smoking_breath



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ghost!Bobby, M/M, Sibling Incest, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 01:48:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smoking_breath/pseuds/Smoking_breath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сэм возбуждён. Постоянно. Сэм реально хочет заняться сексом со своим братом. Но Дин, к сожалению, чересчур щепетильно относится к сложившейся ситуации, ведь теперь у них есть зритель. Получается, Сэму нужно переговорить с Бобби.</p><p>Предупреждение: Cпойлеры вплоть до эпизода SPN 7.19</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nobody Likes a Cockblock/Секс-блокировка никому не по нутру

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nobody Likes a Cockblock](https://archiveofourown.org/works/401344) by [sonofabiscuit77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonofabiscuit77/pseuds/sonofabiscuit77). 



 

***

– Нет, – сказал ему Дин.  
Сэм закрыл глаза и со стуком уронил голову на стену позади себя, наблюдая, как Дин протопал к стойке и ухватил себе полупустую бутылку виски.  
Дин уже неделю говорил ему «нет». Для Сэма это в новинку. Дин не так уж часто говорит ему нет, а уж когда Сэм предлагает ему заняться сексом, то и того реже. Но так было раньше. До того, как они узнали, что их последний настоящий друг и практически приёмный отец постоянно подвисает рядом с ними в виде спектральной призрачной проекции, наблюдая за каждым их телодвижением.  
Сэма пробрала дрожь. Невыносимо думать о Бобби в таком ключе. Правда. Но… но он, блять, находится в состоянии перманентного сексуального возбуждения, чтоб его.  
Чуть ли не в первый раз за последние несколько лет он в здравом уме, не сидит на демонской крови, они с Дином не ссорятся (разве что так, цапаются по мелочам, как у них заведено) и дьявол не бродит в его голове. Окей, они оба горюют, оба в грёбаном чёрном списке могущественных и прожорливых мифических созданий, Дина подтачивает его алкогольная зависимость, а Сэм ещё не совсем оклемался от вышеупомянутого ментального вторжения сатаны. Но в остальном всё хорошо, жить можно. Мозги Сэма постепенно приходят в норму (что бы это ни значило) и его либидо, определённо, тоже. И чёрт бы всё побрал, он ведь просто хочет – реально хочет – заняться сексом. Со своим братом.  
– Дин, то, что ты несёшь, бессмысленно, чёрт побери, это полнейшая чепуха! – запротестовал он.  
Дин бросил на него выразительно уничижительный взгляд и глотнул прямо из бутылки. Его фляжка лежала в багажнике под замком, и останется там до тех пор, пока Сэм не растормошит здравый смысл (и либидо) Дина и не убедит брата взглянуть на ситуацию с его (правильной!) точки зрения.  
– Он обитает рядом с нами уже три месяца. Он уже видел, как мы это делаем.  
– Делаем это? – повторил Дин одними губами, глумливо усмехаясь и задирая брови в своей суперпошляцкой манере, которую Сэм терпеть не может.  
Полуприкрыв глаза, Сэм раз за разом задавался вопросом, и с чего только ему так невтерпёж заняться сексом с кем-то вроде Дина, который над ним откровенно глумится и временами, вот как сейчас, просто бесит до чёртиков. На другой стороне комнаты Дин как раз делает ещё один затяжной глоток из бутылки, откинув назад голову и обнажив длинную линию своего горла. Сэм наблюдает, как движется вверх и вниз его адамово яблоко, когда он глотает виски, не отрывая глаз, смотрит, как кончиком розового языка Дин облизывает губы, собирая оставшиеся капли алкоголя, и вспоминает, что вот, да – вот с чего.  
Дин опустил бутылку и пожал плечами:  
– Никто ещё не умирал от недотраха, Сэм.  
– На самом деле это технически неверно. Периоды вазоконстрикции могут иметь серьёзные побочные эффекты, если они затягиваются на долгое время, – ответил Сэм немного раздражённо.  
Дин в ответ уставился на него, сведя брови в недоумении, от чего приобрёл несколько недалёкий вид:  
– Вазо… чего?  
– Вазоконстрикция, – повторил Сэм недовольно. – Медицинский термин, обозначающий сексуальное возбуждение. Когда пенис и яички переполняются жидкостью… это происходит, когда у тебя наступает эрекция.  
– Знаешь, смешно, но этот разговор произвёл на меня совершенно противоположный эффект, – отозвался Дин. – Не мог бы ты, блин, уже заткнуться, пожалуйста?  
– Окей. Но я ведь серьёзно, Дин.  
Дин мужественно вздохнул, решительно пересёк комнату и завалился на диван. Видок у него был так себе, от него волнами исходило напряжение и раздражение. Всем своим видом он говорил, что ему необходим секс. А ещё точнее, весь его вид говорил, как ему нужно, чтобы Сэм вылизал его, раскрыл языком его дырку, чтобы она заблестела от слюны и смазки, чтобы Сэм как следует подготовил её для своего члена, после чего трахнул его, жёстко и быстро. Ну а если не так, то Дину нужно кое-что другое, чтобы Сэм подрочил ему и накормил его же спермой. Дину реально нравится вкус своей спермы.  
Сэм поправил ширинку на джинсах и плюхнулся на диван рядом с братом. Дин с настороженностью следил за его перемещениями. Он словно всерьёз беспокоился, вдруг Сэм собирается на него наброситься, повалить на диванные подушки и…  
Эй, а это ведь и правда неплохая идея.  
Сэм так и сделал: набросился. Он сумел опрокинуть Дина на диван. Дин выворачивался и отбивался. Он оторвал от себя Сэма за волосы и ногой в тяжёлом ботинке лягнул его в ляжку. С коротким вскриком Сэм отпустил Дина, чтобы отцепить его пальцы от своих волос.  
Дин, когда дерётся, всегда использует грязные приёмчики. Как Сэм об этом забыл.  
Их недолгая борьба закончилась, и запыхавшийся Сэм оказался на полу. Лёжа на спине, он пялился в потолок и тяжело дышал, стараясь выровнять дыхание. В поле его зрения появилось лицо Дина. С растрепанными волосами, покрасневшим от потасовки щеками и влажными губами он выглядел раздражающе соблазнительно. А ещё у него был чертовски самодовольный вид.  
– Чувак, ты же знаешь, тебе меня не завалить, – сказал он.  
– Отъебись, – пробурчал Сэм.  
Дин покачал головой; улыбаясь, он протянул Сэму руку. Сэм с недоверием на неё уставился. Он уже подумывал дёрнуть Дина на себя за протянутую руку и повалить на пол рядом с собой. Они бы ещё поборолись, поваляли друг друга по этому отвратительному ковру. Его полувставший член с надеждой дёрнулся в штанах.  
Со стоном Сэм закрыл глаза и уронил голову на ковёр.

 

***

На следующее утро Сэм, когда вышел за кофе, захватил фляжку с собой. Припарковавшись у кофейни, он положил фляжку на пассажирское сиденье.  
– Бобби? Ты здесь? – позвал он.  
Выдыхаемый воздух превратился в клубы пара, и поток мурашек промчался по коже. Температура в машине понизилась градусов на двадцать, и на соседнем сиденье возник Бобби. В салоне пахнуло озоном, как после грозы, это запах, от которого в пальцах Сэма возникает рефлекторный зуд, и руки инстинктивно тянутся к оружию. Ещё от этого у него встают дыбом волосы на руках и на затылке. До чего же паршиво, что теперь именно эти запах и ощущения возникают при появлении Бобби.  
Сэм поудобнее перехватил руль и медленно повернулся к Бобби. Он не заметил этого в первый раз, но оказывается на Бобби та же одежда, в которой он умер, та, которая была на нём, когда они предприняли тот отчаянный и самоубийственный рейд на офис Дика Романа.  
– Сэм, рад тебя видеть, – сказал Бобби.  
Странно, но Бобби, он полупрозрачный. На мгновение Сэма посетила дурацкая, но неизбежная мысль: как это Бобби удаётся сидеть. Разве не должен он провалиться сквозь – или хотя бы в – сиденье? Сэм видел собственными глазами, как он проходит сквозь стены. Хотя Бобби ведь теперь запросто передвигает предметы, как тот же Суэйзи в «Привидении» – очевидно, это связано с «правильной настройкой дзен» – но всё же это не в полной мере объясняет, как он всё-таки сидит. Опять же, вся эта дерьмовая ситуация не тянет на разряд поддающихся логическому объяснению.  
– Привет, Бобби, – поздоровался он. – Я, э, я… мне нужно с тобой поговорить о Дине.  
– Само собой, о ком же ещё – отозвался Бобби со вздохом.  
Сэм выдохнул, почти улыбнулся – такая реакция со стороны Бобби ему знакома:  
– Он, э, он сильно переживает из-за этого. Из-за того, что ты решил остаться.  
Бобби кивнул:  
– Я знаю. Но это было не только из-за него. Я сам так решил. Я хочу покончить с этими ублюдками левиафанами. Очень хочу. Я ещё не готов уйти.  
– Знаю, и я понимаю, – сказал Сэм. Это на самом деле так. Он понимает, что такое месть, желание закончить дело, увидеть, что будет в конце, как бы он ни был горек. Но… Бобби сейчас мог бы быть на небесах. Он мог бы покоиться с миром. А теперь это не так, он остался здесь, привязанный к ним. И это не то… не то, чего хотел бы любой из них. Ну, по крайней мере, так он раньше думал.  
– Когда это закончится. После этого, тогда… думаю, что тогда я и двинусь дальше на следующую большую игру, – сказал Бобби.  
Сэм кивнул. Беда в том, что после этого, после левиафанов будет что-нибудь ещё. Всегда будет что-нибудь ещё. На небесах всё ещё есть ангелы, у которых нет командира. И помоги им всем Бог, когда в Граде Небесном появится новый шериф. А ещё остаются демоны. Кроули всё ещё живой и здоровый. И Мег тоже. И конечно же, Кас, накачанный глюциферной дурью Сэма, словно у них и без этого не хватает тикающих часовых бомб.  
– Так в чём дело, что не так с Дином на этот раз? – спросил Бобби.  
Сэм сморгнул. Дело в том, что он ещё не сообразил, как ему правильно выразить эту мысль: _Дело в тебе, Бобби, в твоём присутствии, ты привязан к нам, привязан к Дину. И это огроменная грёбаная секс-блокировка, которая не даёт мне трахнуть своего брата, а нам обоим это ого-го как нужно, просто необходимо_.  
Но Бобби далеко не дурак, и Бобби знает их, он знает его. Он смотрит на Сэма так, словно в точности знает, что тот пытается ему сказать. С шумом выдохнув, он набирает полную грудь воздуха, и всё это так знакомо, так в духе Бобби, что эта мысль у Сэма в груди отдаётся болью.  
– Ты хочешь, чтобы я скрылся из вида на то время пока вы с Дином трахаете друг друга, – сказал Бобби. Он сам ответил на свой вопрос, и тон его был сух, как пустынный песок.  
Сэм почувствовал, как краска горячего стыда бросается ему в лицо и заливает шею. Про себя он пытался сообразить, сколько раз они это делали со дня смерти Бобби. Не так много, вообще-то, может раз пять-шесть, не больше шести, точно, – это скромно по их меркам. Справедливости ради нужно сказать, что у них было слишком много по-настоящему серьёзных отвлекающих факторов: Люцифер, левиафаны, потери и горе. И всё же… Они оба молодые мужчины, здоровые (большей частью), и им – ну, если говорить начистоту, – зачастую в дешёвых мотельных номерах особо нечем заняться, в половинах из них даже кабельного нет, так что время от времени им приходится самим себя развлекать.  
Но гораздо важнее другое, ведь есть более веская причина, Сэм практически уверен, что не начни они с Дином трахаться годы назад, то всё бы закончилось тем, что они просто поубивали бы друг друга на каком-то отрезке их до смешного связанных, взаимозависимых жизней. Реально, секс им жизненно необходим. Он как тоник и нутриент, два-в-одном. Классный, горячий тоник и отличный нутриент.  
Он прочистил горло. Он чувствовал на себе взгляд Бобби; его настороженный и разочарованный взгляд, и какая-то часть Сэма расстроена тем, что он разочаровал Бобби – та часть, где он чувствует себя виноватым подростком, которого застукали, когда он курил за трибунами – тут он остался всё тем же.  
– Эм, да, типа того. Только на несколько часов, не больше. Не насовсем, нет. Но когда ты рядом, Дин не станет. Он будет…  
– Зажиматься?  
Господи. Теперь лицо у Сэма запылало жарче полуденного солнца. Он мог бы вместо генератора весь дом согреть одним жаром своей физиономии.  
– Э, да. Он смущается. Зная, что ты наверняка здесь. Ну, ты понимаешь.  
– А как же ты? Ты не смущаешься? – перебил его Бобби.  
– Боже, ещё как. Конечно, я… мне неловко. Но, эм, то, как я это вижу. Ну, мы ведь… Это длится уже довольно долго. И ты…, – он скосил на Бобби взгляд. – Я так понимаю, ты ведь и раньше это знал, верно?  
– То, что ваши с братом взаимные чувства чуть больше, чем просто братские. Да, я заметил. Нужно было быть слепым, чтобы этого не заметить, – сказал Бобби ровно.  
– Точно, точно, – Сэм усердно закивал, снова облизнув губы.  
– Но это не значит, что меня не выворачивало наизнанку, я не лез на стены и не хотел провалиться сквозь землю, когда в первый раз увидел, каким образом вы, парни, выражаете свои небратские чувства, – добавил Бобби.  
– О Господи, Господи, – просипел Сэм. Уронив голову, он сцепил пальцы на руле ещё сильнее. Его пальцы свело судорогой от того, как крепко он вцепился в руль, но отчего-то он был не в состоянии заставить себя расцепить пальцы и отпустить руль.  
Господи, тот первый раз. Первый раз после того, как они вернулись из больницы, где умер Бобби. Они оба плакали, их мутило от горя, они плакали, пока у них не заболели глаза и не пересохло в горле, и Люцифер всё это время не оставлял его в покое ни на миг и глумился над ним без передышки. А потом они добрались до своего номера, и Дин толкнул Сэма к стене, опустился перед ним на колени, зубами рванул молнию на его ширинке вниз и сосал его член так, словно в нём были ответы на смысл жизни. Дин отстранился за мгновение до того, как Сэм кончил, и он выплеснулся брату на лицо. Сэм упал на колени, слизал свою сперму с лица Дина и собственным языком кормил Дина своей спермой пока его же рука двигалась на члене Дина, пока он ему дрочил быстро и жёстко. Каждым всхлипом и хлюпающим глотком, переплетением языков, каждым жестом и скольжением пальцев по плоти они говорили _никогда меня не оставляй, никогда не уходи, никогда не дай мне уйти_.  
О Боже.  
– Прости, – произнёс он еле слышно.  
Бобби хмыкнул.  
– Просто это так…  
– Как, Сэм?  
Как ему это объяснить? Ведь дело не в том, что они сами не знают, что то, что они делают за закрытыми дверями, – неправильно. Они это знают. Поэтому они и держали это так долго в тайне от всех, кого они знали. Но это их дело. Это принадлежит им. Дин принадлежит ему, и он принадлежит Дину, и это всегда было так. Ещё с тех неуклюжих подростковых времён, когда Дин показал ему, как надо дрочить; с первого раза, когда он в семнадцать лет трахнул своего брата по-настоящему на одной слюне и без резинки; все сотни раз, когда они прикасались друг к другу, трахались, отсасывали и дрочили, и испробовали друг на друге каждый грязный приёмчик, который видели в порнухе.  
– У нас есть только это, – сказал он наконец. – Всё остальное, наши жизни, они в дерьме. Они в грёбаном дерьме. Ты это знаешь. Все, кого мы любили, мертвы. – Он посмотрел на Бобби, и испытал одновременно всепоглощающую печаль и чувство извращённого удовлетворения от того, что у Бобби был виноватый вид. – Этот мир готов слететь с катушек. Друг у друга есть только мы и… это. Я знаю, это неправильно, и я знаю, что мы ненормальные и ебанутые на голову. Но эй, разве это новость? Это… это единственно верный способ, которым я точно могу вдолбить в его тупую, упёртую башку, _что_ и как много он для меня значит. Винчестеры не мастера на слова, Бобби. Мы лучше говорим действиями. – Он сглотнул, скопившиеся внутри него слёзы грозили хлынуть наружу. – Действия, вот что имеет значение.  
Бобби долго молчал затем, с усилием выдохнув, спросил:  
– Так что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал, Сэм?

 

***

– Итак, сегодня утром Бобби забежал повидаться, когда я был в душе, – начал разговор Дин. – Снова.  
Сэм отставил бритву и посмотрел на отражение брата в зеркале. Дин стоял в проёме открытой двери ванной, прислонившись к косяку, со сложенными на груди руками и непроницаемым выражением на лице. Сэм обернулся, чтобы посмотреть прямо на него.  
– Ты был в душе? – повторил он. Он наблюдал, как Дин входит в ванную и садится на закрытую крышку унитаза.  
– Ага, он ещё подал мне чёртово полотенце, – добавил Дин, подняв бровь.  
– Чувак, – сказал Сэм с сочувствием.  
– Да. Так вот, мы с ним перекинулись парой слов.  
Сэм почувствовал, как его сердце пропустило удар. Он опустил бритву, прополоскал её под краном:  
– И? – спросил он осторожно.  
– Он сказал, что всё нормально, ну с нами – знаешь – он сказал, что он не против. Ну, до тех пор, пока он в это время не в одной с нами комнате, конечно.  
Сэм положил бритвенный станок на край раковины, взял полотенце и принялся стирать с лица пену. Мысли его метались во все стороны, пульс частил, как сумасшедший.  
– Правда? – спросил он наконец, опуская полотенце.  
– Да, правда, – ответил Дин сухо. – И я вот думаю, а не говорили ли вы двое обо мне за моей спиной. – Он вопросительно поднял бровь:  
– Сэм? Не хочешь ничем поделиться с классом.  
Сэм вздохнул и уронил полотенце на раковину.  
– Да, мы разговаривали. И он, как он сам тебе уже сказал, у него всё с этим окей, Дин. – Он прикусил губу, чтобы не сболтнуть лишнего, не уличить себя во лжи в надежде, что Дин не видит его насквозь. – Ну, может и не совсем окей, – уточнил Сэм, – но… он понимает.  
– Он понимает, – как эхо, повторил Дин.  
– Да, – Сэм шагнул к брату. Дин откинул голову назад, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза и Сэм воспринял это как приглашение подойти ещё ближе. Он опустил руки Дину на плечи, указательным пальцем провёл по его шее. Он почувствовал под своими руками, как Дин задрожал от его прикосновения, увидел, как дрогнули его ресницы. Блять, как долго они не прикасались друг к другу вот так. Слишком долго. Сэм смотрел, как Дин сглатывает, как дёргается его кадык. Разряд желания прошил его с головы до пят, и, оторвав одну руку от плеча Дина, он провёл пальцами по его жёстким волосам и обхватил затылок Дина ладонью.  
– Сэмми, – пробормотал Дин. Руками он взялся за Сэмовы бёдра и, просунув большие пальцы в шлевки на джинсах, притянул его к себе, прижался лицом к его бедру, уткнувшись носом в его пах.  
У Сэма встаёт, член наливается и твердеет, поджимаются яйца. Вазоконстрикция, думает он, кусая губы, чтобы сдержать дурацкий, рвущийся наружу смех. Ладонью он гладит затылок Дина, зарывается в его короткие волосы и пропускает их между пальцами. Дин откидывает голову назад и на долгое мгновение смыкает ресницы. Его затуманенный взгляд плывёт, и зрачки заполняют радужку. И у него стояк; Сэм это видит, чёткие очертания напряжённого члена явно проступают сквозь тонкую, изношенную джинсу.  
– Ведь дело не в том, что я тебя не хочу, – произнёс Дин негромко. – Хочу. Очень хочу.  
– Я знаю, – отозвался Сэм.  
– Просто это, – Дин запнулся, облизнул губы. Сэм, не отрываясь, следил за языком Дина, член у него в штанах пульсировал от нетерпения. Как же он его хотел, это, блять, было просто невероятно, как сильно он его хотел.  
– Фляжка в машине, – шепнул Сэм.  
У Дина дёрнулся угол рта. Он издал полустон, полусмешок.  
– И он знает. Он знал… он уже знал. Ещё до этого.  
– Правда? – Дин был шокирован.  
– Да, Дин, правда, – Сэм с нежностью улыбнулся. Он провёл большим пальцем по скуле Дина. – Он знает _наc_. Он знает нас столько лет. Конечно, он знал.  
– Чёрт, – сказал Дин. Он снова облизнул губы – _всё_ , вот он, лимит Сэма. Больше он терпеть не в силах. И не собирается.  
Сэм опустился на пол, бухнувшись коленями о линолеум. Он за голову притянул к себе Дина и приник ртом к его губам.  
Дин был не против.

 

***

Ко второму разу они всё-таки добрались до кровати.  
Потом Дин лежал между ног Сэма, пристроив голову ему на плечо. Сэм, уткнувшись носом ему в щёку, елозил по его щетинистому подбородку своей гладкой свежевыбритой щекой.  
– Что? Почему ты улыбаешься? – прошептал он.  
– Не знаю, просто. Только представлю, что он должен был видеть. Блять. Помнишь тот раз после амазонок? После того, как ты застрелил ту девчонку?  
– Твою дочь, – сказал Сэм. – И да, я помню. Я был так зол на тебя. Я привязал тебя к кровати и сорок пять минут римминговал твою задницу. К концу ты уже меня умолял и меня же материл, как десятидолларовая шлюха. Это была сладкая месть, Дин.  
– Это было невъебенно горячо, – отозвался Дин. – Но сейчас, как только вспомню об этом, не могу не думать, что Бобби…  
– Не надо, – перебил его Сэм жалобно. – Господи, пожалуйста, только не это. Мне кажется, что у меня больше никогда не встанет, если только это представлю.  
Дин усмехнулся. Он посильнее вжался в тело Сэма, потёрся задницей о его пах. Взял его руку, обернул вокруг своего тела и положил ладонь брата на свой член, который Сэм послушно и с большой охотой тотчас обхватил. С удовлетворённым вздохом Сэм перекатывал яички между пальцами, с удовольствием ощущая их тяжесть, он любил чувствовать, как наливается и твердеет член брата в его руке. Вот уже и его член начал оживать и сладко тянуть, зажатый между их с Дином телами.  
– Ммм, что ты там говорил насчёт никогда, Сэмми? – прошептал Дин с нотками злорадства.  
– Заткнись, – пробормотал Сэм и втянул рот Дина в поцелуй.

 

***

Ещё через пять часов Сэм вышел из дома, чтобы сходить к машине и забрать фляжку из бардачка.

 

END.


End file.
